Detention
by hufflefluffernutter
Summary: This my first story about my OC Clara Montgomery and her first interaction with the Weasley twins. Clara is hot-headed, sometimes even impulsive. The first of hopefully many of Clara’s adventures.


My stupid smart mouth. That's what got me into this mess in the first place. I continue to walk toward Snape's office with my head down, and think to myself that it's my mum's fault for passing this temper down to me.

I had been sitting in potions and that sod James Tutley would not leave me the bloody hell alone. For whatever reason, his arse planted itself directly in the chair beside mine today, and I should've known he was going to make trouble. For almost 30 minutes he made eyes at me, touched my arm, and snickered with his Ravenclaw mates that sat at the table beside us. That stuff annoyed me, yes, but it wasn't what got me here. The part that got me this lovely evening with Professor Snape was when the bloody git pulled my hair.

I shot up from my seat like lightning, looked him dead in the eyes, and that's when I believe he realized he chose the wrong bloody girl. The look he had on his face right before my fist made contact with his nose probably would have made me laugh if it weren't for my seething anger.

The whole class made a noise. I heard gasps, yells, and even some laughter. Snape was furious, as predicted, and had ignored me when I tried to explain to him what had happened (completely predicted as well).

I entered the classroom and Snape was waiting for me at his desk. "You'll be scrubbing cauldrons this evening, Miss Montgomery," he said with a sneer.

"I can do that," I said

"I think what you meant to say is 'yes sir'."

I nod, looking down at the floor. I'm ready to take a step toward the back room and he stops me. "Wand on my desk, Miss Montgomery."

I gingerly place my wand at the top of his desk. As I walk away he says to me, "There are several other second years who will be joining you this evening, but make no mistake: this is not a social gathering. You will clean these cauldrons and you will do it silently."

The small dark room has an odor that could knock out a troll. There are two large stacks of cauldrons on the floor. I find the easiest one to lift, pick up my brush, and start working. The faster I can get it done, the sooner this will be over. But Merlin, I swear on everything I believe in, if James Tutley walks in that door to scrub cauldrons with me I will throw him off the astronomy tower. The sound of the brush rubbing on the metal is sort of soothing. I clean for several minutes and I almost forget that I'm being punished until I hear Snapes voice from the other room.

"I think I'll add another night of detention since you two are incapable of being punctual," his deep voice croons.

"We would've been here sooner," says one voice, and another finishes, "but we wanted to look nice for you."

"Cauldrons," he said sternly. "Now."

The two identical red-headed Gryffindors wander through the door, and I instantly recognize them. They're the ones always causing some sort of trouble around the castle. They look at me and smile, waiting a moment to grab their brush and get to work. They stood on either side of me, the one to my left started brushing loudly as the other one held out his hand to shake mine.

"Fred Weasley," he whispered with a sly grin. Fred began scrubbing a cauldron loudly while the other twin stopped to hold out his hand as well. "George Weasley," he whispered. "It's a pleasure."

"Clara Montgomery," I whispered in return.

George took his turn scrubbing and Fred leaned in to whisper, "We watched you slug Tutley right in the nose. It was bloody magnificent."

Fred began scrubbing while George stopped to whisper to me as well. "We saw how he was treating you. We were just about to do something about it when you jumped up. It was brilliant."

"Thank you," I said quietly while Fred continued to scrub. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, though," I told them. "My honor is already very well defended."

They switched again. George scrubbed while Fred whispered to me, "don't take offense. We didn't mean any harm by it, just that we wanted to help you was all."

"I believe I said silence," a sudden and dark voice said from the doorway. Snape gathered together his papers and brought them into the room with us from that point forward. He sat with us while he read and marked up different essays that students had written. It wasn't until the last cauldron was clean that he spoke again.

"Miss Montgomery, I do hope that from this point forward you will keep lovers quarrels out of the classroom." He punctuated each word, making sure that I understood exactly what he was saying. "In the future, continue to practice keeping your hands to yourself." My ears grew hot and I could feel my lungs burning with the words I wanted to scream. Me? Keep my hands to myself?! BUT TUTLEY— oh Merlin, Clara. You're doing it again. Take a breath.

"I understand professor," I told him, voice trembling.

"And you two, I will see you again tomorrow. 8:00 sharp, or you will be spending the rest of the week with me."

"I'll make sure Fred powders his nose early, so we can be here right on time professor." George said grinning from ear to ear.

The three of us retreated from the dungeon, and as soon as the door shut, it was like they couldn't stop talking.

"A Gryffindor, eh?" said the one twin I believed to be George.

"Well spotted," I chuckled.

"We're Gryffindors too," said the other. "Everyone in our family is a Gryffindor! Except ickle Ronnie, but he isn't old enough for school yet."

"You seem to have all the qualities of a Gryffindor," one twin said, eyeing me up and down.

"But the patience gene has obviously skipped you," the other chuckled.

"You've known me for maybe an hour and you're already insulting me?" I said incredulously.

They both turned to stand in front of me, blocking our path. "It's part of our charm," they said in unison.

I look from twin to twin, trying to remember who shook my hand and decipher between the two. "You're going to have to slow down. You've moved around and now I can't tell you apart," I told them.

They share a glance with each other and large smiles stretch across their faces.

"This is going to be so much fun," one of them said shaking my hand as the other put an arm around my shoulder.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?


End file.
